In The Shoes of a Kid Detective
by Heiji-Hattori-Lover
Summary: Heiji thinks that being a kid detective isnt that bad. But when Heiji experiences shrinking and living with a girl, will he change his mind? And how will Heiji return to being a high school detective? Read to find out.


In the shoes of a kid Detective

Written by HeijiHattoriLover

After the case on the Sherlock Holmes fan murder, Heiji was talking to Shinichi on the bus. Shinichi was telling Heiji about how he was shrunk back into a child. He was also telling Heiji how life is like being small. He said that he has to come up with stories all the time so he can cover up his secret and everyone treats him like a baby always buying him kids meals and baby stuff like boring toys, crayons an coloring books. Heiji really wanted to help Shinichi, but didn't know how. Shinichi had to leave with Ran as they get closer to Beika. Shinichi left and Heiji took a charter bus home.  
On the way home, Heiji thought to himself. "I'm lucky I'm not Kudo. If I was a kid I wonder what I would do." It wasn't for another 2 hours that Heiji would be home. So Heiji decided to take a nap to pass the time. He turned around, pulled the lever on the side of the seat, and layed down. Heiji looked outside the window as he was getting sleepy. "Life must suck when you cant tell anyone that your really an adult shrunken by bad guys." Heiji yawned and fell asleep.  
"Conan! Conan get up its time for school!" Heiji heard as he was waking up. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ran. "Ran? What are you doing here?" asked Heiji. "Conan, are you crazy, I live here, now its time for school, lets go." said Ran. "Conan?" thought Heiji. Heiji got up and looked at the bathroom mirror. Heiji was a child wearing Conan's clothes. "Conan, whats wrong?" asked Ran. "Do I look like Conan to you? I'm Heiji wearing Conan's clothes!!" Ran looked at Heiji like if he was crazy. "Conan. Tell me. If your Heiji, how do you explain the phone calls I get from him when he's on the overseas case.?" asked Ran. Heiji looked down on his neck and saw Conan's bowtie. "Kudo's bowtie? Oh, I remember!" Heiji thought of that time when Conan tranquilized him during the case at the Sherlock Holmes Tour. "I have Conan's gadgets. But wait a second…Why would I wanna call Ran? I only just met her twice. I don't know her that well, unless….Its happened! I've traded places with Shinichi!" There was a knock on the door. Heiji ran out to open it. When he opened it, he saw a man wearing Heiji's SAX hat. Heiji looked up and saw the guy. The guy crouched down and said "Hello Hattori." Heiji looked straight at the man. The man Heiji saw was Shinichi. "Is that my lucky hat?" Said Heiji. "No, this ones mine, don't you remember? I've been wearing it since the first time we met!" said Shinichi.  
Ran came in the room with a pop-tart in her mouth. (I wonder why) "Kudo-Kun?" "Hi, Ran. I just wanted to ask you if I could take Conan-kun to Osaka with me just for today." Shinichi asked. "Well, sure. Okay, I'm not the one loosing school." Shinichi and Heiji left the detective agency and went inside a Police Car. "Isnt this my dad's police car?" Heiji said. "No, this is my dad's police car. Remember? My dad is the chief of police in Osaka. Remember how your dad is a novelist?" "OKAY! You know what! What the hell is going on here! Is everyone just pulling a trick on me? I don't wanna be like you Shinichi. Your the one who's suppose to be a kid, not me! I'm not the one in love with Ran, I'm not even interested in dating her! So why don't you just tell me what the hells going on you fu…..funny mister, your funny!" Shinichi looked at Heiji oddly. "Turn around smart guy." Heiji whispered. Shinichi turned around and saw Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. They were just looking at Heiji. "Are you okay, Conan?" Ayumi asked.  
"THAT IS IT!" Heiji ran back to the Agency and went up to Ran. "RAN! I gotta tell you something important!" Heiji took off his glasses and bowtie. "I'm not Conan! I'm Heiji! I don't love you, Shinichi does. And We just met like a month ago, so I don't understand why I would call you either. Im gonna go back to Osaka with my NORMAL life and I think it wont be a while till I get back." Ran just looked at Heiji. "You told me too soon." mumbled Ran. Ran took off her wig and clothes. Shinichi walked in and took off his wig and clothes also. "We've found you Hattori! I knew you weren't dead." Heiji looked at the men. It was the 2 men in black that shrunk Shinichi a long time ago. The mysterious man with long hair pulled out a gun and pointed it to Heiji. Heiji thought fast and kicked one of Kogoro's beer cans at it. The man accidently pulled the trigger at himself. Heiji heard a loud gunshot. Then he woke up.  
Heiji woke up sweating. "Was that just a dream?" Heiji looked out the window and saw his house. "I'm home! Thank god I'm not in Shinichi's shoes." Heiji left the bus. When he layed on his bed, he was thinking about the dream he had. "Wow, if that was just a dream, imagine how much horrible it could possibly be in real life? Kudo really does have it bad." thought Heiji.

The End 


End file.
